Solstice
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Deuxième one-shot écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent du Groupe Scott's pack avec le mot thème 'Solstice'.


**REPUBLICATION**

Note : L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec. Ce deuxième one-Shot plus long était pour le calendrier de l'avent du Groupe Scott's pack de Facebook avec pour mot thème 'Solstice'. Ce sera mon dernier pour les fêtes.

Je tiens à remercier Amalko et Scriboulette pour leur aide, leur soutien, leur bêta-lecture et leur patience.

Joyeuses fêtes les louveteaux.

Warning !  
A tout ceux qui n'aiment pas l'amour entre un humain et un loup-garou. Attention ! Attention ! Il y a un lemon Sterek. Derek est sous sa forme loup-garou.

 **SOLSTICE**

\- Prends-en un jeune ! demanda Isaac

\- Et mignon, précisa Erica.

\- Qui aimera courir avec nous en forêt, préféra implorer Scott.

\- Ce serait sympa que ce soit une fille, suggéra Boyd.

\- Non ! crièrent les trois autres bêtas.

\- C'est chiant les filles, s'exprima la seule femme de la meute.

\- Je savais que t'en étais pas une, s'amusa à dire Isaac qui reçut en réponse une belle langue tirée de la part de son amie.

Derek, assis sur le canapé, entouré de ses bêtas, Erica sur ses genoux, Scott et Isaac en mode quasi jumeaux siamois sur l'accoudoir et Boyd placé de l'autre côté, contre lui, n'en pouvait plus. Depuis une heure, ils ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Dites donc, les louveteaux. Je ne vais pas à l'animalerie adopter un chiot. Je vais nous chercher un Emissaire.

\- Il faut que tu le choisisses bien, alors on te conseille, continua Isaac.

\- C'est pas juste que les bêtas aient pas le droit de venir à la fête des Druides, minauda Erica.

\- La célébration de Yule ! précisa Boyd adorant tous les anciens rites. Et personne ne sait comment se déroule la cérémonie. C'est peut-être l'émissaire qui choisit l'Alpha.

\- Oh non ! se désappointèrent encore tous les autres bêtas.

\- On va se retrouver avec un vieux croulant plein de règles chiantes, chouina Erica en calant son visage dans le cou de son Alpha.

\- On aura ce qu'on aura, ne chercha pas plus loin Derek, essayant de repousser un peu tous ses bêtas agglutinés.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment en voulant se créer une meute, il se retrouvait finalement avec trois petits frères et une petite sœur, réclamant câlins et attention constante. Bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché aussi. Il était allé mordre un adolescent brutalisé par son père, une adolescente souffrant d'une maladie incurable et un solitaire n'ayant pas d'ami parce qu'il avait du mal à parler avec les autres. Sans évoquer le fait qu'il avait récupéré l'oméga que son oncle avait rejeté parce que, soi-disant, il n'était pas assez puissant.

En se levant, Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se trouver juste avant le coucher du soleil au plus profond de la forêt ce soir, la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Et qu'il devrait bientôt se mettre en route.  
Les bêtas étaient restés quelques instants sur le canapé à se regarder avant de tous se lever et l'entourer à nouveau. Boyd lui prit le livre des mains, Erica le recoiffa avec ses doigts, Isaac et Scott étaient en train de lui passer les manches de sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

\- Tu fais pas trop ton grognon, recommanda Isaac.

\- Tu essayes de sourire, ajouta Erica.

\- Tu réponds gentiment si on te parle, continua Scott.

\- Tu évites de lui faire peur en gros, conclut Boyd.

Là, tous les bêtas acquiescèrent. Il se serrèrent tous contre lui et il fut incapable de dire si c'était pour humer son odeur avant de le laisser partir ou, au contraire, l'imprégner de la leur pour se revendiquer comme étant ses bêtas.

\- Vous savez que je ne pars pas me battre là ?

\- On en sait rien. Et si les Druides te demandent de combattre un autre Alpha pour mériter le droit de choisir ton Emissaire ? expliqua Isaac, le plus imaginatif d'entre eux.

\- Même si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas un combat à mort. Les Druides sont le plus souvent pacifistes.

\- Tu ne choisis pas un Darach ! crièrent les quatre bêtas en même temps, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Un Darach ne voudrait pas de nous de toute façon, répondit-il en tentant de se dégager encore une fois de ses bêtas.

Bon, ils allaient finir par le laisser partir ou pas ? Il eut du mal à s'extirper d'eux. C'était toujours comme ça quand il devait aller quelque part sans eux. Il se demandait si toutes les meutes étaient aussi fusionnelles, ou s'il s'agissait seulement de la sienne. Heureusement que cette attitude ne se manifestait que quand l'un d'eux quittait Beacon Hills ou pour les cas particuliers comme aujourd'hui.

Il partit, rejoignant sa voiture rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Pas qu'il n'adorait pas sa meute, mais il devait vraiment partir et cela allait s'éterniser s'il restait. Il savait que tous ses bêtas l'attendraient à son appartement toute la nuit. Il trouvait qu'ils dramatisaient cette fois. Il allait juste rencontrer leur émissaire. C'est vrai qu'il ignorait comment se déroulait la cérémonie, mais tous les Alphas en étaient revenus vivants.

Après les quelques minutes passées à rouler, il s'arrêta à l'orée du bois pour continuer le reste à pied. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, et ce fut quand le dernier rayon de soleil disparut, que le dernier brin de lumière naturelle s'éteignit, qu'il commença à entendre des bruits autour de lui. Il continua à avancer sur ses gardes, des bruits de course et des rires l'entouraient, le dépassaient, puis cela se rapprocha, des ombres le frôlèrent. On l'agrippa, le tira et le poussa tout en riant. Ils étaient au moins cinq. Il fit briller ses yeux pour activer sa vision de loup et comprit juste avant de s'énerver. Les ombres le guidaient vers le lieu du rassemblement. Le corps de ses guides tout autant que leurs visages étaient entièrement dissimulés sous une longue étoffe noire, ne laissant rien voir d'eux.

Il fut mené à une clairière aussi sombre que la forêt elle-même, mais en observant les alentours, il vit que quatre autres Alphas étaient escortés de la même façon que lui. Trois hommes et une femme. Il reconnut la femme. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait hérité de la meute de Satomi, cette dernière, de plus en plus fatiguée, avait préféré céder son pouvoir de son vivant. La meute avait déjà un émissaire pourtant. Ainsi, ce qu'on disait était vrai, un lien unique s'établissait entre un Alpha et son Emissaire.

La jeune femme et lui se regardaient encore perplexes quand un éclair les éblouit brusquement. Un immense brasero s'activa réchauffant et illuminant la clairière. Derek, le bras sur son visage pour protéger ses yeux, le baissa lentement pour voir tous ceux qui les avaient guidés accroupis au sol se mettre à psalmodier des murmures comme des prières.

Ce fut quand il remarqua la présence de trois Druides, tout de blanc vêtu et semblant les fixer malgré leurs visages cachés, que plusieurs de ceux en prière se levèrent soudainement pour s'approcher d'eux. Trois par Alpha. Les trois ombres lui retirèrent sa veste et son haut, le laissant torse nu, tout en se mettant à rire à nouveau. Un des rires lui parut différent des autres, mais il n'aurait pu dire de quelle ombre il provenait. Il fut encore un peu plus surpris quand on lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes le laissant pieds nus juste avant qu'il ne reste qu'une seule ombre devant lui.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte une sorte de bol fait en terre contenant un liquide noir. L'ombre prit le récipient tout en plongeant deux doigts dedans avant de venir les poser sur son torse et de commencer à y dessiner des sortes de runes.

Derek suivit des yeux la main créant toutes ces formes sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe dans son dos. Il sentit les doigts qui semblaient refaire les contours de son triskèle avant de continuer leurs autres marques. Ne pouvant plus voir son dessinateur, il constata que la jeune femme Alpha subissait le même sort que lui, les ombres avaient quand même eu la décence de lui laisser son soutien-gorge.

Le rire qu'il avait repéré retentit à nouveau et il réalisa qu'il venait de celui qui le peinturlurait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les doigts se posèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure et glissèrent jusqu'au creux de sa pomme d'Adam y laissant une ligne noire. Le contact se rompit brusquement et son ombre ainsi que celle de tous les autres Alphas se mêlèrent aux autres silhouettes disparaissant.

Les prières se turent petit à petit, ne laissant que le crépitement du feu pour seul bruit avant qu'un des druides, celui du milieu, tende les mains vers eux comme une invitation.

\- Alphas ! Nous célébrons Yule cette nuit. Il n'est pas question de territoire, ni de discorde. Il n'y a pas à choisir ou à être choisi. Vous êtes la terre et le feu alors que nous sommes l'eau et le vent. Ensemble, nous maintiendrons l'équilibre de nos terres et apporterons la paix à nos ancêtres. Nous vous offrons toutes nos connaissances pour protéger les vôtres. N'abusez pas de notre confiance. Nous savons qu'il est facile de se perdre en ces temps sombres, mais sachez que nous serons toujours à vos côtés. Enfants de la lune. Maintenant... Célébrons !

Derek dut avouer qu'il sursauta et que son cœur rata un battement quand toutes les formes noires se redressèrent d'un coup et poussèrent un cri de joie, tant il était concentré sur le discours.

Une musique rythmée, tribale, mais étonnamment moderne se mit à marteler tellement fort que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Les ombres se découvrirent toutes en même temps pour laisser apparaître de jeunes hommes et femmes aux torses peinturlurés et aux pieds nus comme eux. Tous entamèrent leur danse et leur chant en rythme avec la musique.

Il les observa danser un moment sans savoir quoi faire. Les quatre Alphas sachant que c'était son territoire s'approchèrent de lui semblant attendre qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. Simplement il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Est-ce qu'il devait attraper au hasard un des jeunes Druides dansants, le mettre sur son épaule et partir avec ? Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, devoir montrer sa puissance ainsi que ses capacités, devoir prouver qu'il était digne d'un Emissaire, peut-être combattre comme l'avait évoqué Isaac, mais s'il devait danser, il était mal barré.

Les jeunes Druides ne faisaient même plus attention à eux. Certains leur jetaient de petits regards, mais rien de plus. Derek lui sembla que quelques visages n'étaient pas entièrement inconnus, vu l'âge moyen des danseurs, il supposa qu'il les avait aperçus en allant chercher ses bêtas au lycée.  
Le voyant aussi perdu qu'eux, un des Alphas qu'il ne connaissait pas entra dans la foule, prit une jeune femme par la main et tenta de la tirer vers l'extérieur du cercle des Druides. La jeune femme se mit à rire, mais ne se laissa pas faire. D'ailleurs, elle fut soutenue par tous les autres danseurs qui firent tout pour bloquer l'Alpha.

Bon apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée débile, et non seulement cela ne semblait pas la première fois qu'un Alpha essayait, mais en plus, ce n'était définitivement pas la solution.

\- Derek, tu as une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda la jeune Alpha.

\- Non, tu n'as pas demandé à Satomi comment ça se déroulait, Auryn ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit que ce serait différent pour chacun d'entre nous.

\- Différent de quelle façon ? s'enquit un des deux Alpha restants.

Celui qui avait commis l'erreur de rentrer dans le cercle des danseurs se retrouvant obligé de suivre le rythme. Quoique, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça, plutôt bien entouré de plusieurs jeunes Druidesses.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, avoua la femme Alpha.

\- C'est ridicule, s'énerva le dernier Alpha. Je suis venu chercher un Emissaire, pas...

\- Et tu crois en être digne ? demanda la voix ayant fait le discours quelques minutes auparavant.

Les Alphas se tournèrent pour voir Deaton descendre sa capuche tout en s'approchant.

\- Même Peter Hale n'a pas montré autant d'irrespect, continua l'ancien Emissaire.

Derek soutint son regard que le Druide dévia vers l'Alpha impoli qui se sentait assez mal étant donné la réputation d'égocentrique qui poursuivait l'oncle de Derek.

\- Toute notre vie, nous vous conseillerons. Nous serons à votre service. Nous vous soutiendrons et nous resterons à vos côtés quels que soit vos choix et vos décisions. Il se peut même que nous risquions notre vie pour vous. Est-ce trop demandé que vous respectiez quelques heures, une de nos coutumes ?

\- Excusez-nous, Deaton, fut la première à réagir, Auryn. Nous sommes seulement perdus, ignorants de ce que vous attendez de nous.

\- Rien du tout, sembla s'en amuser Deaton. Détendez-vous. Soyez vous-même. N'essayez pas d'être plus puissant... Le regard de Deaton se posa sur le deuxième Alpha.  
\- plus grognon...Cette fois il fixa Derek.  
\- plus stupide... Le druide se tourna vers l'Alpha danseur.

\- ou plus insensible que vous ne l'êtes en réalité, acheva-t-il en observant le dernier Alpha.

La jeune femme loup semblait avoir grâce aux yeux du Druide qui passa sa main sur son épaule avec un léger sourire.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer au lever du soleil, chacun d'entre vous aura trouvé son Emissaire.

\- Comment ? osa demander Derek.

\- C'est votre histoire. Je ne peux pas l'écrire à votre place.

Deaton se dirigea vers un immense banquet que les Alphas n'avaient même pas remarqué avant. Il scruta les différentes denrées faites de fruits, de vins épicés et autres liquides, de viandes rôties et d'aliments de toutes sortes, présentées telles des offrandes.

Derek vit Deaton détacher un raisin d'une grappe et le mettre à sa bouche, mais il le perdit de vue car, en voulant le suivre avec les autres Alphas, ils se firent carrément happés par une marée de jeunes druides qui les menèrent devant le festin sans leur en donner l'accès.Différentes flûtes et différents mets surgirent autour de Derek, ils étaient tellement nombreux que le loup en ignorait l'origine.

Il surprit un des Alphas qui tentait de se servir tout seul, son geste fut arrêté par une petite tape sur la main. Celui que Deaton avait sermonné sembla surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Il attrapa celle qui l'avait stoppé par les hanches pour la soulever et la poser sur ses épaules. La jeune Druidesse n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Riant avec lui, elle se décida à le nourrir de cette façon.

Derek se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois la femme Alpha, et son regard lui fut rendu. Ils commençaient à comprendre. Ils ne choisissaient pas, ils cherchaient... Une personne qui leur correspondrait, qui les complèterait.

Derek revint à ceux qui l'entouraient, il faillit froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant à la meilleure attitude à adopter, car par deux fois, on lui avait dit de ne pas être trop grognon. Il prit au hasard une coupe et un fruit, se mettant à manger et boire en examinant les visages devant lui. Il fut surpris de voir que chaque regard était différent, mais il n'y avait ni envie ni intérêt, juste beaucoup de curiosité. Il sourit légèrement à une jeune fille qui semblait se demander s'il était réel, lorsqu'il sentit un contact sur son dos. Des doigts glissèrent de son omoplate à l'autre en se stoppant un moment très bref sur son triskèle, mais le temps qu'il se tourne, il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui.

Derek se dit qu'il l'avait imaginé. Ils étaient beaucoup autour de lui, le contact avait été très léger et tous ses sens étaient malmenés. Son ouïe en premier avec cette musique forte et scandée, son odorat avec tous ces effluves d'épices et d'encens, mais également son goût et sa vue lui semblaient moins fiables. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'on lui faisait manger, en plus du fait que depuis l'explosion du feu de tout à l'heure, il trouvait tout trop éblouissant.

Le loup ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, essayant de recentrer ses sens. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, quand retentit à nouveau ce rire qui l'avait marqué depuis le début. Il résonna dans ses oreilles aussi clairement que s'il avait été dans un silence total. Ne voulant pas le perdre dans le brouhaha, il resta les yeux fermés et se dirigea vers ce son, continuant à essayer de faire abstraction de tout le reste. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, ne cognant bizarrement contre aucun des danseurs. Pourtant, sans savoir comment il sentit son nez se coller à une nuque dont il huma l'odeur par réflexe et il sentit tout le corps de l'inconnu sepresser contre lui. Il ou elle faisait à peu près sa taille, les cheveux qui caressaient son nez étaient moyennement courts et son odeur était enivrante. Il inspira plus profondément ce qui fit rire à nouveau l'être contre lui, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux, le corps se tourna brusquement et posa sa main sur ses paupières pour l'en empêcher. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop tôt ! chuchota une voix tellement faible qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

Pourtant, le corps, définitivement masculin, bien que cela ne le dérangeât pas, continua à se coller à lui et à bouger en rythme avec la musique quelques temps. Encore une fois, Derek perdit la notion du temps, il s'imprégna de son odeur, il rechercha son contact. Sa main se posa au creux de ses reins et augmenta la pression entre leurs deux corps. Le jeune Druide n'eut pas l'air contre et se contenta de rire en acceptant le renforcement de leur proximité. Il poursuivit sa danse alors que Derek ne faisait que bouger les pieds pour suivre ses mouvements. La main toujours sur ses yeux, le petit doigt glissa jusqu'à sa bouche par inadvertance et il se mit à le mordiller et le sucer, faisant rire à nouveau l'inconnu. Il ne voyait rien, mais tous ses autres sens n'avaient qu'un seul but humer, écouter, toucher et goûter cet être dont il ne savait rien.

Il aurait pu trouver ça étrange. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre un Alpha et son Emissaire mais à ce point, si puissant, si profond, si unique. Pourtant à aucun moment, il n'eut la pensée que c'était trop intime. Quelque chose se passait entre eux et il avait envie de savoir jusqu'où ça irait. Il se sentait comme somnolent, comme enveloppé dans du coton, n'ayant plus conscience de rien d'autre que lui.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement, le bruit d'une corne de brume résonna dans toute la forêt. Derek ouvrit alors ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent de son rouge d'Alpha et tous ses sens se remplirent derechef de ces odeurs et de ces sons trop puissants. Derek poussa un rugissement de douleur ne réalisant même pas que les quatre Alphas en faisaient de même.

La musique s'éteignit subitement et Derek ne vit devant lui que les corps sombres cachés dans leurs capes comme au début. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se reprendre, le bruit de la corne se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Contre sa volonté, ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent le faisant grogner à nouveau ne se sentant plus maître de lui-même. Il tomba à genou et posa ses mains sur sa tête essayant de reprendre le contrôle, mais de nouveau le vacarme retentit et Derek sentit tout son visage se transformer dans sa forme loup-garou. A bout de souffle, il eut un peu de répit et c'est perplexe qu'il vît les quatre autres Alphas qui semblaient avoir perdu la raison, grognant et raclant le sol comme s'ils étaient redevenus sauvages ou qu'ils avaient laissé la pleine lune les influencer.

\- C'est un évolué, s'éleva une voix inconnue.

Derek n'eut même pas le temps d'en chercher la provenance que la corne de brume fut activée encore. Il ne put plus lutter contre sa nature. Il grogna, siffla tout en déchirant ses derniers vêtements et prendre sa forme de loup. Il n'avait plus de raison, il n'avait que ses instincts.

Il n'était plus Derek Hale, il était un simple loup, un chef de meute à la recherche des siens, devant trouver une tanière, un point d'eau et un territoire riche en proies. L'imposant loup noir qu'il était devenu leva le museau à la lune et poussa son hurlement long et puissant faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux et détaler toutes les bêtes à proximité.

A peine conscient sous le loup, il s'enfuit de la clairière courant à perdre haleine n'ayant pas de but ni de pensée. A bout de force, la langue pendante, il finit par s'arrêter après de longues minutes à courir et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Des humains. Les bruits autour de lui n'avaient rien de discret, le crissement de leurs pieds sur les feuilles et leurs enjambées grossières. Toujours se méfier des humains. Il grogna pour imposer sa menace, mais ils étaient beaucoup. Ils ne semblaient pas provocants malgré leur nombre. L'animal continua pourtant à gronder et gonfler son poil. Ne jamais faire confiance aux humains. Ils pouvaient vous tendre la main d'un côté et vous mettre une laisse de l'autre. L'esprit de Derek réussit à remonter à la surface à peine une seconde avant de s'effacer à nouveau sous celui plus combatif actuellement du loup. Il ne pouvait sefier qu'à une seule personne, paradoxalement un humain, son Emissaire. C'était le seul, il devait le trouver. Il devait repérer son odeur et son rire, il avait encore son goût dans la bouche. Il le voulait lui, personne d'autre. Et si ces sales humains pensaient l'en empêcher en le cernant, ils se trompaient.

Le loup sauta sur une des ombres qui poussa un cri en tombant à la renverse et il se remit à courir, la gueule en l'air pour renifler l'effluve enivrant de son humain. Il était différent, mais il était mêlé à tant d'autres. Il bifurqua brusquement étant presque sûr de l'avoir senti, mais c'était tellement faible. Il gronda alors qu'il rattrapait la silhouette porteuse de l'odeur. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à agripper la cape dans sa gueule et tirer. Le vêtement lui resta entre les crocs alors que son porteur faillit tomber en arrière, mais finalement, réussit à continuer à courir. Sans abandonner le tissu, le loup le poursuivit, le dépassant rapidement pour lui barrer la route. Derek aboya deux fois avant de s'approcher, il sentit un peu, retroussa ses babines et se mit sur ses pattes arrière posant les pattes avant sur le torse du jeune homme devant lui. Il le renifla une fois de plus et son corps entier grognonna de déception en retombant sur ses quatre pattes. Ce n'était pas son odeur, ce n'était pas lui, cette chose puait la peur, lui ne serait jamais effrayé par sa forme animale. Cette chose n'était définitivement pas son humain. Il retourna à l'étoffe, plongeant son museau profondément. Son Emissaire avait porté cette cape. Il la prit dans sa gueule pour continuer ses recherches, mais après quelques mètres, il se figea à l'arrêt. Le rire avait retenti assez proche de lui. C'était son humain, le seul à rire alors que tous les autres sentaient le stress et la frayeur. Il le savait. Il partit à sa poursuite immédiatement. Il était là, le seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui et l'unique en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, la cape sombre se mit en mouvement se ruant en avant, mais ce n'était pas un humain fuyant un loup, cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était un Emissaire courant côte à côte avec sa meute. L'esprit de Derek refit légèrement surface, Scott allait être content. Ils continuèrent à courir, le rire de l'humain résonnant de temps en temps, mais avec de plus en plus difficulté. Le loup comprit qu'il s'essoufflait dangereusement au dernier rire. Il passa entre ses jambes, faisant s'écrouler le jeune homme dans les feuilles mortes. La forme ne bougea pas autrement que par les mouvements de son torse pour reprendre son souffle. Derek s'approcha et joua du museau pour retirer cette capuche qui l'empêchait de connaitre son visage.

Son humain était jeune et mignon, une bouche rieuse, de grands yeux ambrés pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, une peau pâle parsemée de grains de beauté et des cheveux en bataille lui donnant un petit côté foufou. Il allait plaire aux louveteaux.

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement et vint poser son front sur le sien tout en passant ses mains sur la base de ses oreilles dressées.

\- Tu savais ? soupira dans un murmure l'humain.  
Derek répondit par un grognement sourd.  
\- Oui, on m'a prévenu que tu étais du genre ronchon, mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune homme voulut se relever, mais le loup amplifia son grognement et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur sa poitrine pour le plaquer au sol. Montrant ses dents dangereusement aiguisées juste à côté de la gorge de l'Emissaire, il se mit à gratter et griffer la cape, la déchiquetant rapidement, faisant attention de ne pas trop abîmer la peau sous l'étoffe. Pourtant, à aucun moment, la crainte se fit sentir dans l'odeur de son humain. C'est comme s'il savait qu'il agirait de cette façon.

Mais il se bloqua brusquement lorsqu'il vit toutes les capes les encercler et se rapprocher. Le peu de l'humain ayant refait surface se retrouvant poussé à nouveau sous l'instinct animal. Il se fit menaçant, le Druide était à lui, rien qu'à lui, il était prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui voudrait le lui prendre.  
\- Non ! cria son humain. Je sais ce qu'il veut, laissez-nous seuls.

Le loup attendit que les odeurs des autres soient assez éloignées continuant à grogner aux alentours pour les dissuader de revenir. La main du jeune homme se posa tendrement sur son pelage en une caresse affectueuse apaisant le loup. L'animal revint vers lui enfouissant directement sa gueule dans son cou, sniffant comme une drogue son odeur, tout en voulant le débarrasser entièrement de cette cape. Il couina légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait griffé le torse de l'humain dans son entreprise, sa langue passa lentement sur les blessures, puis continua en glissant sur les runes dessinées sur sa peau. En plein milieu, ses yeux prirent leur illumination rougeâtre découvrant cette aura qui enveloppait son Emissaire. Son corps entier gronda de satisfaction alors que lentement, il reprenait forme humaine au-dessus du jeune homme, son visage pourtant gardait tous ses attributs de loup-garou. Le calme apparent pendant ces quelques secondes de transformation fut vite balayé par un nouvel instinct moins animal peut-être, mais plus fougueux, car si le Druide sous lui apaisait petit à petit sa bestialité cela ne retirait pas son besoin d'urgence d'être lié à lui. Derek agrippa les hanches de son Emissaire voulant lui retirer ces derniers vêtements sans que cela semble le moins du monde perturber le jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissait faire, mais ne subissait pas pour autant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.  
\- J'ai rien contre un rendez-vous avant, tu sais. Un diner. Un ciné. Une soirée au coin du feu. Ce qui te plait.

Le sarcasme à peine dissimulé, au contraire, appuyé par un sourire en coin ne donna à Derek que l'envie de répondre par ce grondement qui semblait être sa seule façon de communiquer pour l'instant alors qu'il finissait de le déshabiller en soulevant ses hanches, ses griffes déchirant, sans le vouloir, les vêtements.

\- J'ai compris, tu dois assouvir tes instincts, mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper plus tard.

La phrase semblait vouloir dire 'J'accepte entièrement ton loup, mais n'oublie pas de redevenir humain' et portait en elle toute l'acceptation de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il ferait. A tel point que le loup ne voulut pas attendre plus, se positionnant déjà prêt depuis qu'il était en humain.  
\- Hey ! T'as entendu parler des préliminaires ? s'inquiéta l'Emissaire sentant soudain l'appréhension et crispant son corps pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en contact physique.  
Derek se mit à le fixer sans avoir l'air de comprendre, avant de tenter de l'amadouer avec un regard malheureux et des léchouilles sur le visage tout en couinant comme un chiot, chose que ses bêtas ne croiraient jamais si on le leur racontait. Pourtant, l'humain y tenait, car il insista en précisant.

\- Un peu quand même. Je fais pas ça tous les jours... pour ne pas dire jamais.

Le grognement de frustration était prévisible, mais agrémenté d'un léger sourire de la part du loup, ce qui empêcha à l'humain de réaliser qu'il lui soulevait un peu plus son bassin et que le visage animal y descendait lentement.  
\- Euh ?! Tu vas carrément y aller avec la ... ? Huuummm !

Derek redressa légèrement la tête, une expression réjouie visible malgré son côté loup.

\- Je dis plus rien si tu continues. Promis.  
Le grondement avait tout de l'amusement alors qu'il repartait titiller et mordiller l'entrée fragile sous les soupirs de plaisir de l'humain.

\- Doucement les crocs ! chuchota le jeune homme se crispant légèrement à chaque fois qu'il sentait les dents y aller un peu fort, mais ne pouvant nier qu'il adorait la savoureuse torture que lui faisait subir le loup.

Le cœur de l'humain loin d'être au repos s'emballa un peu plus quand il se rendit compte que l'Alpha le changeait de position par désir de le pénétrer enfin. L'appréhension revint légèrement, pourtant étonnamment la pénétration fut délicate, Derek faisait plus que doucement, le faisant à peine souffrir, retrouvantun peu plus l'homme qu'il était puisque le Druide pouvait voir sous ses yeux, le visage devenir de plus en plus humain. Le jeune homme vint caresser le visage du loup en souriant. Il ne lui restait que ses crocs et ses griffes alors qu'il commençait de tendres mouvements dans son amant.

\- Je crois que je te préfère comme ça, avoua-t-il tandis qu'il suivait les mouvements lancinants tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, plus humain qu'animal, qui fut pour Derek sa première véritable reprise de conscience. Il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme, mais il ferait tout pour lui. Il sentait juste par sa présence, l'influence de la lune s'atténuer. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et un effluve de désir et de plaisir venant du Druide chatouilla ses narines. Derek crispa ses griffes sur la peau pâle, marquant sans le vouloir son amant, alors qu'il se sentait perdre à nouveau le contrôle, mais celui qui était maintenant sans aucun doute son Emissaire, l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'obliger à plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Reste avec moi, susurra son compagnon.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus, juste quelques mots, un regard confiant, un contact rassurant et il redevenait Derek Hale, l'être pensant dominant le loup sauvage. Pourtant, les deux pour l'instant avaient ce même besoin de l'être dont ils étaient prisonniers.

Derek ressentit le moment exact où leur union pouvait s'intensifier, comme si une liaison inconnue s'était créée entre eux. Il augmenta la cadence sachant que le jeune homme serait incapable de retenir les bruits s'échappant de sa gorge à chaque mouvement. Le loup y répondait par un grognement de plaisir communicatif. Tout son corps recherchait à atteindre le Druide par chacun de ses sens s'étaient définitivement unis à lui et tout son corps recherchait à atteindre le Druide par leur biais. L'Alpha pouvait sentir, voir, entendre, goûter et toucher chaque infime partie de son compagnon.

Leur deuxième danse fut langoureuse et profondément intime sans que rien ne puisse les interrompre. Le loup illumina une dernière fois ses yeux d'Alphas en sentant la jouissance approcher, fasciné par cette aura qu'avait son Emissaire comme si elle cherchait à se lier à lui autant que leurs corps. Il lâcha les hanches de l'humain, qui avait atteint ses limites, pour le serrer plus contre lui et l'aider à venir. Le corps du jeune homme se tendit comme un arc, atteignant un orgasme puissant. Il l'embrassa alors qu'il se laissait aller en lui, sûr de n'avoir éprouvé à aucun moment une telle extase et une telle fusion.

Il s'effondra brusquement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi épuisé qu'à cet instant de toute sa vie, faisant pousser un dernier cri de surprise à son Emissaire coincé sous son corps, alors qu'il perdait ses derniers attributs de loup.

\- C'était super et désolé de redevenir terre-à-terre, mais... La prochaine fois, sans tout l'attirail de loup et dans un endroit plus confortable, s'il te plait.

Il ne fut pas sûr de ne pas avoir émis un dernier grondement, une dernière pensée avant de sombrer, tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant qu'on le poussait. Il se redressa voyant Deaton devant lui en train de le secouer avec son pied. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais une seule question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Où est-il ?

Le Druide resta stoïque, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de répondre. Il lui jeta un tas de fringues. Sa veste, son tee-shirt, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ainsi qu'un jeans ne lui appartenant pas, mais qui ferait l'affaire pour rentrer chez lui. Le loup passa rapidement le pantalon restant assis dans l'herbe tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, Derek. C'est plutôt rare qu'un Emissaire soit également le compagnon de l'Alpha.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu le blesser, le mordre, le tuer.

\- Cela a été assez sportif ce soir, c'est vrai. Tu es un évolué. Nous avons dû te faire régresser plus que les autres, mais tu as tort de croire que les loups-garous sont l'espèce la plus dangereuse dont nous sommes les Emissaires. Nous maintenons l'équilibre de toutes les espèces surnaturelles.

Derek s'en fichait et il le fit bien comprendre en redemandant sèchement.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je l'ai fait raccompagner. C'était mieux pour lui. Rentre chez toi, Derek.

\- Je ne sais même pas son nom.

\- Tu en sais plus que tu ne le crois.

Le loup ouvrit la bouche voulant encore le questionner.

\- Et tu le reverras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Rentre chez toi.

Derek le vit disparaitre derrière les arbres et il aurait bien essayé de le rattraper, mais à quoi bon ? Il connaissait Deaton. Il parlait toujours en pseudo-énigmes et ne vous répondait jamais clairement. L'Alpha finit de se rhabiller, retrouva sa voiture rapidement pouvant enfin rentrer à l'appartement.

En sortant de la voiture, il claqua la portière, énervé et lança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur le plus proche pour s'éviter de hurler à la lune de colère, ne voulant pas inquiéter les louveteaux. Il resta là, perplexe un moment à observer le trou qu'il venait de faire et son poing cicatriser lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à la meute ? Ses bêtas attendaient cet Emissaire comme on attend un cadeau de Noël. Comment leur dire qu'il avait trouvé l'Emissaire idéal, mais que son côté animal incontrôlable était sans doute allé trop loin. Même si cela n'avait pas semblé le cas, il l'avait peut-être effrayé, sinon il ne se serait pas enfui pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Plus las que jamais, il monta les marches les épaules basses, un sourire triste quand en ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il trouva ses bêtas endormis, lovés les uns contre les autres à terre, la télé tournant en boucle sur le générique d'un dvd de superhéros. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller s'allonger avec eux, prenant Isaac et Erica dans chacun de ses bras, pour une fois étant celui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Personne ne se réveilla à sa présence, mais il les sentit tous se serrer un peu plus contre lui avant qu'il s'endorme.

C'est au petit matin qu'il finit par émerger finalement en entendant un bruit qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Un rire léger, son rire, qui résonnait dans tout le loft. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son Emissaire assis en tailleur sur la table, feuilletant un des vieux livres qu'il avait dû abandonner la veille, à moins que ce soit Boyd.

\- On dirait un ours avec ses peluches, dit simplement le jeune homme en le voyant réveillé.

Perplexe Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Erica émergea et poussa direct un cri.

\- Stiles ?

Elle sauta aussitôt des bras de Derek à ceux de l'humain.

\- Stiles, c'est toi notre Emissaire ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de sourire et de la serrer contre lui. Scott et Isaac abandonnèrent aussi vite leur Alpha pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh génial ! Derek t'as choisi ? C'est trop bien ! s'enflamma Scott.

\- J'suis sûr que de toute façon, c'était le meilleur et Derek a choisi le meilleur, expliqua Isaac sans savoir.

Boyd étant le seul à être resté auprès de l'Alpha, lui tapota l'épaule.

\- T'as super bien géré, Mec.

\- Stiles ?intervint Derek, pouvant enfin en placer une.

\- C'est lui, le Stiles dont vous me parlez depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Bah ouais ! firent en cœur les quatre bêtas.

\- Ce mec est génial, précisa Scott.

\- Peut-être, répondit enfin l'humain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- ... Mais celui qui ne sera pas prêt dans 15 minutes ira au lycée à pied.

Etrangement, ce furent les trois garçons qui se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain comme des fous sachant que Erica y passerait des plombes.

\- Hey ! Priorité aux dames ! cria Erica en essayant de les rattraper.

Il y eut un joyeux brouhaha de l'autre côté de l'appartement alors que Derek se relevait et s'approchait du jeune homme avec une certaine appréhension ne sachant pas quelle réaction il allait avoir. Quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de geste de recul, il s'approcha un peu plus pour le toucher, mais il n'osait pas encore le faire.

\- Tu savais ? murmura-t-il se rappelant des événements de la nuit dernière.

\- Que j'étais ton Emissaire ? Je n'étais sûr de rien jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves lors de la danse. Par contre...

Stiles fit un geste vers la provenance des bruits.

\- ... cela fait des mois que tes louveteaux me prennent pour leur mère. C'était même trop flagrant que tu me prendrais comme compagnon.

\- Tu aurais pu être mon compagnon sans être mon Emissaire ?

\- Oui, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit. Le Druide prend la morsure généralement pour ne pas interférer avec le vrai Emissaire de l'Alpha.

Derek fit glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et comme elle n'était pas repoussée, il osa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ?

\- C'est contre nos lois. Tu sais combien de règles j'ai enfreints en devenant simplement leurs amis ? J'ai failli être exclu de la cérémonie.

\- Je t'aurais trouvé quand même.

Stiles rit à nouveau amusé de la réponse.

\- C'est bien ce qui les a empêchés de le faire.

Stiles lui rendit son baiser avant de sauter sur ses jambes et d'aller à la cuisine.

\- Plus que dix minutes, les louveteaux, les prévint-il, haussant à peine la voix sachant qu'ils l'entendraient, ce fut d'ailleurs une vague de protestations qu'il eut en réponse.

Stiles se mit à préparer du café et sortit plusieurs verres pour servir des jus d'orange.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller, fit-il alors qu'il voyait Derek l'observer sans bouger.

Il s'approcha un peu et posa sonindex sur le col du tee-shirt plein de cette peinture noire. Il se frotta le doigt devenu tout sombre.

\- Tu as encore les runes sur ton corps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu redeviennes sauvage et que tu me cherches partout quand je serais au lycée. Comment j'expliquerais qu'un loup veut me faire l'amour ?

Stiles rit un peu plus devant l'expression fautive et honteuse de Derek.

\- T'es pardonné si j'ai mon rencard en bonne et due forme ce soir.

Derek n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre que l'ouragan meute déboula, n'ayant pas pour but de tout détruire sur son passage, mais plutôt de tout dévorer. Le jeune Druide réussit à sauver une tasse fumante de café pour en boire une gorgée et se rapprocher du loup. L'immobilité de l'Alpha et de son Emissaire, yeux dans les yeux, passa inaperçu jusqu'à ce que les ventres soient pleins. Stiles eut juste le temps de donner sa tasse à Derek avant d'être happé et embarqué.

\- C'est oui ? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant de résister à la poigne d'Isaac et de Scott.

\- Si t'arrives à te débarrasser des louveteaux, répondit avec un grand sourire l'aîné.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et l'Alpha entendit son rire dans sa tête de longues minutes après qu'il ne soit plus là. Cet éclat sonore qu'il n'oublierait jamais, la première chose qu'il avait connue de lui.

 **FIN**


End file.
